


Quickie in the Locker Room

by RoLode



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dande | Leon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Kibana | Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLode/pseuds/RoLode
Summary: Leon and Raihan have to get ready for an exhibition match, but Raihan decides to get sweaty before the match even begins.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Quickie in the Locker Room

\--Underneath the Hammerlocke Stadium & Gym. An exhibition match between current champion Leon and Hammerlocke Gym Leader Raihan is due to start within the next hour. The fighters prepare in the locker room.--

Leon ran a hand through his hair in front of the mirror and had a final check to make sure his uniform was tidy and all in order. He practiced his iconic pose a couple times, just for good luck. In the corner of the mirror, he saw his opponent stumbling around in his underwear, trying to put on his first sock. Raihan was never ready on time and it frustrated Leon infinitely but the champion knew that Raihan always came through in the end on the battlefield. And in bed. Leon shook the thought from his head, he had to focus on beating Raihan's Pokémon team into the ground and ignore the mental images of the Dragon-type trainer in no clothes and on top of Leon.

It didn't work and Leon felt himself get hard. His growing bulge threatened to break free from his tight fighting shorts and he cursed quietly. It was not ideal to have an erection right before he was to present himself to an entire stadium of fans and the rest of Galar watching on television. Just as he was about to tuck his dick into his waistband in a feeble attempt at hiding it, he felt warm breath on his neck.

"Wow, Leon. What do we have here?", breathed Raihan as he eyed up Leon's painfully obvious hard on in the mirror's reflection. Before the champion could respond, Raihan squeezed Leon's ass cheek hard and felt the man jump.

"Raihan! We can't do this now! The match will be starting any second!". Leon was worried that Chairman Rose would come to fetch the men, only to find the gym leader groping the Champion and getting a hard-on of his own.

"C'mon Lee, just a quickie", pleaded Raihan. His own cock was throbbing painfully and nudging in between Leon's ass cheeks through his shorts. Leon moaned at this, apparently in agreement that a quickie would be alright.

"OK Raihan but hurry the fuck up!", barked Leon, although the man couldn't hide his desire anymore than he could his erection. 

With full permission to go ahead, Raihan instantly stuck three of fingers in his mouth and slicked them up. In seconds, he was probing Leon's entrance with wet fingers until his forefinger slipped in up to the knuckle. Leon leaned against the mirror and groaned, allowing his ironed shorts to fully fall off onto the ground in a bundle. Seeing the champion's hairy legs, pulsating cock and widening hole being pried open by two of his fingers now, Raihan almost came on the spot. 

Instead he withdrew his fingers and pulled down his boxers, releasing his own cock. Leon turned around to watch the monster cock spring from the man's underwear and felt his mouth water. "You know what to do", whispered Raihan and Leon fell to his knees. He was eye-level with the dragon trainer's dick and appreciated it standing at attention for a few moments before reaching out with his tongue and meeting the member. Raihan gasped softly as Leon continued, first licking up and down his shaft before engulfing the cock deep into his throat and gagging slightly. 

Raihan looked down to watch Leon's face get buried in his dark pubes as Leon began bobbing his head forward on his cock and providing a soft, warm and wet chamber for Raihan to slowly thrust into with increasing pace. Leon was choking now and tried to balance himself as Raihan gave up any semblance of composure and began facefucking the undefeated champion with vigor and speed. He saw Leon reach a hand towards his own member, leaking with precum, and gave himself a few feeble strokes as tears welled in his eyes from the intensity of Raihan's thrusts into his mouth. 

Feeling close to bursting, Raihan threw Leon off of his cock and watched the man fall backwards onto the locker room floor. Afraid he had been too rough, Raihan went to help Leon up but the Champion simply moved from lying on the floor to leaning over the nearby bench. Raihan was momentarily in awe as Leon used his hands to pull his own cheeks apart, exposing the wet hole Raihan had worked on with his digits. 

"Fuck me now, and hard, or I'll beat you in the battle so easily, you'll become the laughing stock of Galar".

Leon's words were layered with lust but also a seriousness that suggested he would follow through with his threat if Raihan didn't penetrate him right now.

Feeling his throbbing cock long for Leon and all too aware of Leon's threat, Raihan positioned himself over Leon's hole, spat on his own cock for a bit more lubricant, and plunged in, caution thrown to the wind. Leon cried out as Raihan sank his full, thick eight inches into the man's hole. Raihan stopped but was non-verbally signalled to continue as the champion reached round and grabbed Raihan's ass, gritting his teeth. 

Raihan began pounding Leon with all his might, the bolted-down bench shaking ever so slightly as Leon was repeatedly impaled on Raihan's cock. Any worries about the match that was about to begin had vanished as the men sought only the pleasure they were giving each other. Leon felt himself on the edge as Raihan's fat cock reached new depths within him. Raihan, as if sensing Leon was about to come, reached a hand around and started roughly jerking Leon's dick to the same pace as his own thrusts. Within a minute, Leon was shooting white rope, and groaning as he came all over the floor of the locker room.

Raihan felt his orgasm approaching as his thrusts grew more erratic. He was now slamming relentlessly into the spent champion and gripped both hands on Leon's hips to steady himself as he neared climax.

"Excuse me gentlemen, have you realised the time is n-", Chairman Rose began as he walked into the locker room only to stutter and freeze as he saw his champion bent over in a stupor as the leader of the Hammerlocke gym gave a final roar and thrust into Leon. Rose could only stare as he saw Leon's hole fill with cum as Raihan slipped out of him and fell to the floor, sitting in a daze. 

The men didn't even acknowledge the chairman, but continued to remain in place, covered in each other's semen and enjoying the post-workout burn...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Let me know what you think. If people want a Part 2, I'd be happy to oblige. Requests are also welcome :)  
> RoLode


End file.
